My Last Few Words
by Forever Moo Cow
Summary: Draco is the Price of Egypt and Harry is a slave. This is a story that is 5 years after Hogwarts. This summary sucks and the story is SO much better!Chappy 3 up! I am a posting queen today...
1. PrologWhat The Hell

Last Few Words by Katelyn McGlone 

Authors Note: Its a short chapter I know, but is this story worth continuing? Full Summary- Draco is the Prince of Egypt and Harry is a rebellious slave. Draco hadn't planned on haveing a lave but it ended up that way, and guess what? Its none other than...

Prolog- What the Hell...

Two oversized body gaurds,loyal to the prince,yanked at the long what-would-have-been-silky hair of a struggling man. He looked decently dressed so it wasn't right-away obious on whom he was. Being dragged through many passge ways in what he assumed to be one of the many palace laberanth's. Suddenly they stopped and Harry Potter stood tall.

"HAVE YOU NO RESPECT YOU MONGRUEL!" bellowed on of the buff body gaurds. "BOW BEFORE THE PRINCE!" with that said Harry was forcefully pushed down at the feet of none other than Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Egypt.

Smirking Harry took one step back. It looked as if he was going to willingly bow, but if anyone caught the glint in his eye then they would have known otherwise. With all the force he could muster he pounded one of the body gaurds' foot with his own. But once the one who restrained him let go the other was quick to grab him.

Draco waved the gaurds off. "Leave him to me," was all he said.

"But sire! This boy is dangerous! You could get hurt! And besides, we're here for your protection, and if you got hurt we would never forgive ourselfs!" said the gaurds simontaninously.

Once again with the wave of a hand Draco commented, "A risk I'm willing to take. Please dismiss yourselves from my presence."

Grudgeingly the gaurds followed his orders, and with a quick bow left the area.

"It's been a while...Eh Potter?" Draco said smiling genuinly.

"Yah, well, don't think I owe you anything..." commented Harry standing fully in all his gorgeousness.

Its been five years after Hogwarts. Draco chose he wanted to rule a promising country and choose Egypt. On the other hand, Harry wasn't so fortunate. After the final battle against Voldamort, who died at the edge of Harry's dagger, Harry somewhat went a bit insane by going into an uncomable depression. He wouldn't have been so depressed if his friends hadn't left him before the battle. With no other allies he looked death in the eye. Sure he had killed his nemisis, but his friends would never know. Hermionie and Ron ran off to somewhere safe and got married. How could he ever forgive them? When he needed them the most...

On a better note over the five years out of Hogwarts Harry became one of the most georgeous guys in the wozarding world. Harry grew out his hair to be midback length. To bring out his emerald eyes, he had put many permanate streaks throughout his hair. Aside from his hair he obtained a muscular build due to all of the training he had to endure before the death match.

Currently at this moment in time Harry stuck out like a black rose in a bed of white silk. Being in Egypt, he was definatly not in Egyptian appearal. He wore a black skin tight shirt with a snarling arctic wolf head on the back, and a pair of baggy black pants with various pure silver metal chains dangling from the waist band. Underneath the right pantleg resided a plaine black lether band around the ankle, but the whole point of it was to conceal a pure silver jagged edged dagger, which had many blood stains.

Draco looked very different from what Harry had last remebered of him. Well,very was an understatement. Hell, he looked like a completely different person! Draco had grew his hair out, much like Harry's length. Though Draco had only dyed the tips of his silky silver/blond hair blood red. His eyes, no longer the look of hatred, reflected him as insecure. They were still the same glassy blue eyes he remebered, yet so...different...so...insecure!

Draco, who had and still is the ruler of Egypt, was definatly in Egyptian appearal. He wore a long white silk tunic that fell to his ankles. It was tied at the waist by a silver rope. He wore a black anubis mask whilst in public, for he was known as the prince of death. Though when wandering about the palace he was to look as he choose fit. To complete his outfit, he wore a pair of strappy pearly white sandles which laced in a criss-cross matter to just a little above the knees.

"I'll choose to ignore that comment, but I suggest you learn who you now speak to Potter. But on a brighter note, what brings you to my palace?" Draco asked leading Harry out into the middle of the laberanth where a courtyard lay.

The courtayard was just a small patch of green vegitation and peculiar fruits in its midist. In the center was a pearl fountain with a black obsidian demonic looking wolf. The wolf was standing on its hind legs sprinkling endless water from a watering can onto a small bed of flowers at its feet,which were made from some of the rarest of gems. Tiny blue birds would come and go near the fountain.

Near one of the walls lay two benches faceing eachother. Draco sat down on one and motioned from Harry to sit next to him. Harry sighed sitting from the bench across from him. Draco looked a bit upset by this but went on." So Potter, what brings you here, all the way to Egypt of all places?"

Harry smiled looking into Draco's eyes. He took a deep breath and mearly said, "I came to find you."

Such a cruel place to stop. But if you want me to continu, tell me so and I will! I already have the next few chapters typed! But if you don't want them...


	2. Harrys fiance'

Chapter Two

"You came to see me? You mean to tell me that you came from the ends of the earth...to see me! Thats obsurd! Tell me the REAL reason." Draco said while blushing slightly to himself makeing sure Harry hadn't seen.

"What other reason would I come to a sand fill?(haha...sad humor -- get it?) Look, Draco, believe it or not, I came to warn you to leave Egypt. Its not safe here. When I killed Voldamort and his followers, supposidly I killed them all because they were all supposed to be there...but then after a count I did myself...I realised one was missing. I got a letter stating that this paticular Death Eater was comeing to Egypt to kill you for not doing what was expected of you in Hogwarts... This paticular Death Eater, he was your father. He obiously wanted you to kill me before I could kill Voldamort so now he's going to kill you for not killing me when you had the chance." Harry took a deep breath. "And now that I think about it...whay DIDN'T you kill me?"

"Interesting...my father WAS always the chicken in the family...ALWAYS had to protect the family name of being a Death Eater...but when it came to the battels, he always watched from afar. And the reason for not killing you was because I have better things to do with my life than killing. And part of the reason that I came to rule Egypt was because this is netural grounds. Egypt has no corms with anyone and will just keep o themselfs. And on a plus side: I don't have to become a Death Eater! Life is good here Harry."

"Harry? You do realze thats what you called me?" questioned Harry with a look of pure amuzement.

"Why not? Not only are we out of school, but the whole rivalry seems utterly pointless to me now?" Draco said checking his perfectly manicured nails as if not realizing the look of horror that spred Harry's facial features.

Harrys eyes bulged ever so slightly and he grabbed at his chest where his heart would be in an overly dramatic way. He gasped as if choking. All an act of course. "Oh my fucking god...did those words that I heard truly cross your lips? Did Draco Malfoy actually say we arn't rivals any longer! This world is so fucked up in more ways then one..." He recovered from a fake mortal heart attack, "God your stupid... and when did you realize what you've just said? Its the same thing I've been trying to tell you for years but you had to go be an ass to me when we could have benn friends all this time..." he let his voice trail off.

"You should go into acting! But yah, we should be friends...in any case are you staying here in Egypt..." Draco let his voice drop a few volume marks (Oo;) "stay here in Egypt...here with me?"

"I'm sorry Draco, I'd lo-" Harry paused for a moment thinking about that last bit Draco had said but pretended he didn't hear and continued, "-ve to but I have to go back to him..."

Draco looked a bit upset, "Back to who?"

"My fiance' , Blaise."

DON'T HURT ME! ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! TRUST AND HAVE FAITH IN THE AUTHOR! ITS DEFINATLY A HARRY/DRACO STORY!  
Anyway Im going to reply to the ones who sent reviews:

UnfortunateFortunate- I LOVE to end where people would hate me for it. I find it amuzing...I suppose its a sick thing though Im mean and I admit it... But in anycase I plan on posting every chance I get! So don't worry Thank you for your review! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Kimeako- Its VERY easy to end it the way I did BWHAHAHA! Im so evil! In any case I'll post every once in a while(like every other day or so...) I suppose its a tallent I have: to end something right when it gets good! I suppose it just makes you all want to find out what happens next. Please continu to read through my evilness! Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Yana5- I don't like Ron or Hermionie. To me I think they are burdens. But thats my opionion! And I can't find a way to complete the story with them. So sorry; Please don't hate me! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

Elektra107- Your review was short sweet and to the point Thanks for your review and Im glad you like my story! I hope you like this chapter too!

Thanks for those of you who revied! And even if you didn't, thanks for reading my story! 


	3. Partial Explanations

Chapter Three-Partial Explanations

"BLAISE? My God Harry you have no taste!" Draco finally 'sploded.

"DRACO!" Harry yelled. "SHUT UP A MINUTE AND LEMME EXPLAINE!"

"Explaine what? The fact that your fiance' is my best friend! The fact that I never told yo-"

"Draco! Listen to me! I had no choice in the matter! But I guess PART of it is my fault..." Harry took a deep relaxing breath telling Draco to sit down for a moment and to not speak untill Harry said so. "Look, lemme start from the beginning..."

"Yah that would be nice!" Draco said in a panicy voice which was responded by an evil glare from Harry.

"As I was saying...Look.The night I killed Voldamort I was from some strange reason, REALLY depressed...as if there was nothing to live for...so I went to the Hogs Head and completely got boozed up. First time I drank more than 3 fire whisky...Anyway, thats besides the point...In any case I got drunk and for some reason I passed out to my knowlage and woke up in some strange room...with lots of shouting...lots of people...Anywho next thing I know I was on a bar counter doing the hokey pokey...people were throwing money at my feet to do something...Then Blaise came up about 10 minutes more of the wretched dance and soon we're outside in his car...

Stopping there! Its over...This chapter is done and Im leaving for California and won't be back for 4months. Happy reading

GOSH! Im only kidding! Who do you take me for!

"As I was sitting in his car I realized just what was going on at the bar...They were auctioning off men...and Blaise obiously won... I made a run for it and didn't get very far...He showed me some sort of contract that I must have signed when I was still drunk... The papers showed things I didn't even wanna believe... This was when I became his sex slave. But he wanted more...not just sex... no...he wanted SO much more...and I had no choice...or I would be killed..."

OH CLIFFY! YAH! I never cease to amze myself with my cruelity.  
At any rate I have a couple more chappys I wanna post...Though I have to type them...and at the rate Im going...I might finish it! Though its HIGHLY douted...

Reviews:  
UnfortunateFortunate- I TOTALLY agree! Ron and Blaise are SO for eachother in my mind...but for the sake of my story it cannot be so... but worry not...DRACO AND HARRY ARE FOREVER! I love your sense of humor...Thanks for sticking with me and my toture

Yana5-Of course Dracos mad! Wouldn't you be if someone came in,who happened to be your best friend, and stole your secret crush from you? But at any rate I was thinking the same way...what with the bed and all...but I can't...atleast...not now later most likely...When I start thinking like that...chances are Im probably gonna up the rateing... anyway thanks for liveing through my madness! Next chapter will most likely be posted shortly!(as in the next hour or so...as I still have to type it...) 


End file.
